DESCRIPTION: The principal investigator states that this research will develop enzymatic catalysts for the synthesis of bioactive molecules and will focus on the following programs: 1. Develop catalytic asymmetric aldol condensations based on aldolases for the synthesis of monosaccharides, carbocycles and analogs. 2. Develop asymmetric glycosylations based on glycosyltransferases for the synthesis of oligosaccharides and nucleosides. 3. Use genetic engineering to improve the production and performance of synthetically useful enzymes, particularly subtilisin, glycosyltransferases, and aldolases. 4. Develop new methods for using enzyme products for synthesis of natural products and designed molecules; glycosidase and glycosyltransferase inhibitors, novel sugars and oligosaccharides, carbocyclic derivatives of sugars, antibiotics and glycopeptides. 5. Provide other enzymatic and non-enzymatic reactions, NMR and modeling techniques to support these efforts in synthesis and molecular design.